


you were right on border

by sweetprofanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetprofanity/pseuds/sweetprofanity
Summary: Back to Hogwarts after the Summer of Solitude, Zayn knows that everything will be different. He's ready to face it though- if there's something he wants, he'll take all the right wrongs.





	you were right on border

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sad zayn and gigi broke up, but i'd like to think that they'll get back together some day and if not, they'll be together in this fictional little alternate universe, lol.

Zain Javadd Malik - Zayn after first year.

Jelena Noura Hadid - Gigi as soon as she got on the train.

They'd never ran in the same circles but things might be...changing.


End file.
